


Love at first baby

by Larry4eva2019



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Nick Grimshaw, Babysitter Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry styles is a dad, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis is a chef, M/M, Married Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Mpreg Harry, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Photographer Harry, Pining Louis, Post Mpreg, Single Parent Harry Styles, Time Skips, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4eva2019/pseuds/Larry4eva2019
Summary: After he finds out he's pregnantHarry walks in on his ex boyfriend,Nick  cheating on him. He kicks him out he pland to be a single dad. At the grocery store arry bumps into Louis and he goes into labor, Louis taking him to the hospital.After baby styles is born him and harry become good friends but louis starts to fall for harry and gets attached to Baby styles.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lemme know what you thought

Third person:

Harry was a nervous wreck. He had just found out he's a month pregnant with his boyfriend Nicks baby and he isn't sure he's going to take the news well. They only been together for a year and a half amd Nick made sure to tell harry he never wanted kids once he found out Harry was a carrier.

He took a deep breath and went into his flat. He sat his keys and prenatal vitamins on the counter.

He hears a strange noise and went to go check it out. As he got closer he heard moans.

He opens the door and his heart breaks and tears sprung to his eyes. There was Nick on there bed fucking some guy.

"Shit Harry, this isn't what it looks like," 

"Okay so your not fucking some guy in our bed?" He spat angrily.

"Okay, it's exactly like that,"

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Six months," 

"So half our relationship you been cheating on me, did you even love me Nick?"

"Yes, I still do,"

"No you don't or you would of never cheated on me, we're done Nick I never want to see you again and you'll never see this baby either," 

"Baby? You're pregnant?" Nick asked stunned.

"Yes, now get out of my flat and take this asswhole with you,"

"Harry come on let's talk about this," he pleaded.

"No we're done, so go or I'll through your stuff out on the lawn," 

Nicks face was red from anger but he took the guys hand, passing Harry slowly.

"Whatever, I would of never want that baby anyway," he spat leaving with a duffelbag.

Harry sits on his bed and lets tears fall down his cheeks as he realizes he was going to be a single father.

"Don't worry little baby you have me and I love you so much already," Harry says rubbing his flat tummy.

He wipes his tears and strips the bed of the sheets that were contaminated and puts a white sheet over the mattress, throwing away the other ones. 

Harry decides to text his best friend, needing comfort.

Zayn, turns out you were right, Nick was cheating on me, could you come over. I have some news.

I'm sorry haz, and sure ill be over soon.

Okay thanks

Harry went out to his living room and grabbed the ultrasound and pinning it up on the refrigerator. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called out.

"Hey mate, so what's this news?" Zayn asked.

"Well when I was still feeling ill I decided to go to the clinic and well I found out I'm a month pregnant with Nicks baby," he rushed out.

"Ah man, and you we're going to tell him you we're pregnant, when you walked in on him cheating,"

"Yes, I told him and he said he would of never wanted this baby anyway, but yet he still loved me,"

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Well you have Niall and I so don't stress," 

"Yeah but you guys already have responsibilities, you have a one year old son,"

"Yeah, so you can practice by babysitting for us,"

"You just want free babysottong services," he laughed.

"Alright, call us if you need anything," Zayn said getting off the couch.

"I will, thanks, Zaynie,"

"Don't call me that, but your welcome.

Harry felt lucky he had two best friends there for support since his mum and sister live two hours away.

Speaking of his mum he knew he still had to tell his mum and sister.So he dialed the familiar number and waited while it rung.

"Hello?" 

"Hey mum, it's Harry,"

"Hey love, great to hear from you, what's going on?"

"Well first I found out Nicks been cheating on me and second I found out I'm pregnant,a month along to be exact"

Harry heard his mom gasp

"Oh honey I knew I didn't like him for a reason, but what are you going to do about the baby?"

"Well I'm going to be the best dad that I can be,"

"That's a great attitude and you have me of course,"

"Thank you mum, but I'm going to go and get something to eat, I'll call you tommorow,"

"Okay, love, i love you and I'll be there in a couple of days,"

"Alright, see you then,"

Harry hung up with his mum and knew nit to argue with ger about her coming to London. He went out to the kitchen and fixed a sandwhich and munched on chips for dinner. 

Soon it got late and Harry was tired from today's events.

He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. He knew it was going to be hectic being a single parent, but what he didn't know was he was going to meet a certain blue eyed man that will change his life forever.


	2. Chapter one labor pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time to get up. I was busy. Hope u enjoy
> 
> Thanks for the kudos

Eight months later:  
It has been eight long months since Harry caught Nick cheating on him and finding out he was pregnant. Harry was in his ninth month and he couldn't wait for his baby to be born.

Harry had a good pregnancy for the most part, except for the morning sickness and Zayn stuck to his word and was there for Harry and Niall was as well. Harry actually paid them back by keeping an eye on there son Alexander, it gavr him practice for when his baby was born. His mum helped out as much as she could.

Speaking of the baby Harry found out he was expecting a little boy of his own anyday now. After he had found out it was a boy he went to the nearest baby store and got a crib, changing table,carrier,diapers and bavy clothes. He wouldn't stop til the baby's room was done which the baby's room was decorated in a Lion King theme.

Harry wanted to work up until he went in labor so as of right now he was taking his last photo session of a family of six.

"Okay that looks great, thank you,"

"When should our photos be ready?" The wife asked.

"In about a week," 

"Okay, thank you, how much do we owe,"

"Well what sizes are you buying?"

"We'd like the 10x5, two, 5x10 and small wallet sizes," she replied.

"Okay, your total is £280 pounds,"

The husband paid Harry and they went on there way. 

It was 4 o clock and Harry was ready to head home, his stomach was cramping again, but he didnt think anything of it. What he was thinking was that he was craving ice cream.

He stopped at a tescos and went in going to the freezer aisle looking for double fudge brownie ice cream. He went to go grab his tub of ice cream when he heard someone mumbling too themselves.

Harry looked over and saw a man(a beautiful man) he thought, trying to reach someting on the top shelf of the freezer section. Harry laughed to himself and went over to see if he needed help.

"Excuse me, would you like some help?" Harry asked, amused

Louis looked at Harry and smiled.

"Yes, that be lovely, thanks," he said

Harry grabbed the bag for Louis and gave it to him,"

"Thank you I appreciate it," the stranger said kindly.

"Your welcome, I'm Harry by the way," he introduced himself,

"Louis," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," 

"Likewise,"

"When are you due?" Louis asked, pointing to Harrys stomach.

"Anyday now actually," Harry replied patting his big bump.

"Oh wow well best of luck to you and/or boyfriend husband," Louis looked stunned.

"No its just me," he replied

Louis was relieved that this beautiful man was single.

"Well thanks for your help and it was lovely to meet you," 

"You too, Louis," They said shaking hands.

As Harry starts to leave the aisle he gets a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. 

"No not now," he tells himself.

Another pain shoots through his body and has him doubled over. 

Louis hears Harry and comes right over putting a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

"Are you okay Harry?" Louis asked.

"I think I'm in labor," he says groaning through the pain.

"Okay, come on I'll take you to the hospital," 

"What about my car?"

"I'll come back and get it,"

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this, I can call an ambulance,"

"Nonsense come on, we're fifteen minutes from the hospital," Louis said pulling him towards the doors.

Louis sped to the hospital running through stops signs hoping he wouldn't get pulled over. He looked over at Harry and saw that he was in pain.

"Ow fuck," harry moans out in pain.

"Hold on Harry we're almost there," he said.

"My water just broke," Harry panicked.

"Shit," Louis muttered.

"I'm sorry bout your seat," 

"It's okay Harry, it can be cleaned," 

Harry was doing his deep breathing as Louis parked the car.

Louis gets out of the car and goes to the other side and helps Harry out of the car.

Louis finds a wheelchair, Harry sitting in it right away.

Louis goes to the desk.

"Excuse me, my friend here is in labor," he says frantically.

"Orderly please take this man up to labor and delivery right away," the nurse ordered.

They reach the labor & Delivery floor and take Harry in right away. They have him dress into a gown that ties in ttje back hook,they hook him up to an I.V drip and a fetal monitor. 

"Mr. Styles the doctor will be in right away to check you, how far apart your contractions?"

"Every five minutes," he said gritting his teeth.

She writes it down in his charts. "Okay, would you like some pain medicine?" 

"Yes please,"

The nurse nods and goes back out to get the meds.

Meanwhile, Louis stands awkwardly to the side not knowing what to do.

"Louis you can sit down," 

"I can go if you want me to,"

"That's okay, I dont want to be alone right now," he said as another contraction hits.

"Okay, is there anyone you want me to call?" Louis asked.

"Yeah could you text my friends Niall and Zayn, and my mom," 

"Sure,"

Louis texts them from Harry's phone and waits for them to message back.

The nurse comes back and shoots some medicine into Harrys i.v., the medicine kicking in immediately and Harry was comfortable. 

Harry's phrond vibrates letting him know he has two texts, so he looks at his phone and the first one is from his mum.

Oh I'm so excited love, I'll try to be there as soon as I can, is anyone there with you?

Lou its niall, Zayn and I will be there soon, maura is going to watch Alex for us

Harry texts his mom back saying:  
His name is Louis, i was at the grocery shopping when i went into labor and he drove me here

To Zayn: Okay nialler see you then

The doctor comes in a few minutes later to check Harry.

"Hi Harry, I'm Dr. Townsend and I will be your doctor  tonight, and you must be the other father?" he questioned.

"Oh no, I'm just a friend of his," Louis corrected.

"Oh sorry, well Harry Iam going to check you and,see how far your dilated.

"Do you want me to leave Harry?" Louis asked awkwardly.

"No its alright, just stand up by my head," 

The doctor puts a latex glove on and checks him.

"Alright since your water broke your now in active labor and dilated at five, so you should have a baby by tonight," he explained

Harry smiled, "okay thank you," 

"Your welcome, I will be in soon to check you again," he says and leaves the room.

"Would you like some ice chips?" Louis asked.

"Yes please," 

Louis leaves to get Harry some ice chips meanwhile Zayn and Niall arrived to the hospital and goes right to Harry's room.

"Hey haz, how you feeling?"

"Great, they gave me some pain meds to help with the pain, my water broke 40 minutes ago and I'm already five centimeters dilated,"

"Oh wow, when I had Alex, they had to break my water, he was a stubborn child," 

"Yeah, he gets it from his father," Harry laughed.

"Funny," Zayn said, with a smile, he knew it was true.

Louis comes back with Harrys' ice chips and walks in the room seeing a pale brunnete guy and another guy sitting next to him.

"Thank you, Louis," 

"Your welcome,"

"Zayn, Niall this is Louis he is the one that drove me here," 

"Hi, thank you for taking care of my friend," Niall said 

"No problem," 

They all chatted and Harry's contractions came back getting closer with each one, bim groaning in pain. Louis held his hand as one came.

"Breath Harry," Niall soothes him, holding his other hand.

Harry had tears in the corners of his eyes, not doing well with this pain, as another contraction came and went.

"Damn," he said eating more ice chips.

Hours pass and Harry has been in labor for a total of six hours and the doctor has came in twice, he was now having the feeling to push. Zayn went and got the doctor, him coming in a few minutes later.

He puts gloves on and checks him one more time.

"Well it's time to have a baby," 

Zayn and Niall leave to go to the waiting room, as Lotuos goes to leave Harry grabs his arm.

"Please don't leave," Harry says desperately.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," 

The doctor had Louis change into green scrubs, while he got things ready.

"Harry on the next contraction I want you to push as much as you can," 

He nods.

The next contraction came two minutes later. With Louis holding his hand harry bears down pushing, his face turning red.

"Ok and breath," once they got to ten.

"Okay Harry again," and starts pushing again.

"I'm going to kill Nick," he spats as he keeps on pushing.

Louis looks confused at the name, but shakes the thought out as he held Harry's hand.

"I can see the head Harry, keep pushing.

"I can't Im tired," he said, sweat dripoing dow in his face.

"Yes you can Harry one more push and your baby will be here,"

Harry gives a few more pushes and a loud cry is heard.

"It's a boy," the nurse called.

Harry's crying as he sees them taking him over to clean him off and wrap him in a blanket.

They brought him over.

"He weighed 7lbs and 3 0z 16 inches long.

Harry cradles his son in his arms,the baby all warm and snuggled in a blanket.

 

"He's beautiful Harry," Louis complimented.

"Thank you, and also thank you for being here," 

"Oh, no problem," he says.

"What are you naming him?" Louis asked.

"Jackson William Styles,"

Louis chuckled. "What?" Harry asked.

"My middle name is William," 

"Oh what a small world it is," 

"Yep, but lovely name," 

"Thank you," he says sleepily.

Louis nods and tells harry that he has to get going but promises to visit tommorow. Zayn and Niall visit but had to pick Alex up an hour later.

The nurse brings a bottle for the baby and harry feeds him, afterward they both fell asleep. Jackson in his hospital bed and harry in his bed tired from todays events.

.


	3. Chapter two visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lifes got in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All typos are mine

Third person pov:

 

It was 7 am when there was a cry heard throughout the room. Harry groaned as he got out of bed to pick Jackson up. Harry rocked him, and his cries stopped.

Harry knew he wasn't hungry since a nurse came in a bit ago to give him a bottle. 

Harry smelt a horrible stinch coming from his son. So he grabbed a diaper and a pack of wipes. 

He gently layed him down on the hospital bed and unbuttons his onesie, Jackson whimpering at the cold air. He takes the soiled diaper off of him and wipes him clean. He puts a clean diaper on and dresses him back up. 

Jackson stares up at Harry as he's talking to him.

"I'm so glad you look like me instead of your father, " he cooes at him.

The nurse name Mags comes in to see how Harry was doing and comes in to give him his breakfast consisting of scrambles eggs, one piece of toast and a cuppa tea.

"Hey Mags," Harry greets her smiling.

"Hello, love how are you and this sweet angel doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Good, I just got done changing him," he replied laying him down in the hospital crib.

"Awe, well here is your breakfast, press the red button if you need anything," 

"Ok thank you Mags," 

She smiles and leaves.

Harry eats his breakfast as Jackson sleeps soundly next to him and the tv playing in the background.

It was 8 am and visitors were aloud to start coming in. Anne finally arrived late last night so she was going to come and visit her grandchild, and Gemma was coming to see her baby brother and nephew. Speaking of them they came through the door ten-minutes later.

"Hey love, I missed you," Anne said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Missed you too, but I formally like you to meet Jackson William Styles," Harry said smiling as Anne takes him.

"He's so cute, he looks just like you did as a baby," 

"So how you feeling little bro?" Gemma asked.

"I'm okay alittle sore," 

Gemma and Anne fond over the baby as Harry watches them fondly. He glads he has a family that supports him. His phone beeps letting him know he has a text.

Hey harry it's Louis zayn gave me your number, i get off at work soon so i was thinking i pop in. 

Okay Louis Thats fine, see. You soon.

Okay 

Gemma and Anne still sat cooing over the cuteness of Jackson while Harry carefully tried to fix his appearance a little. Not so much, just combing a brush through his hair and washing his face. Just as he dried off his face Anne called from the room. 

"Harry you have a visitor,"

Harry took a deep breath then exiting the small bathroom to see Louis, the boy he had met not too long ago.

"Hey Louis," he smiled as Louis pulled him into a hug. 

"This is for the baby and theres a few bits for you too," Louis said passing the blue gift bag to Harry. Harry smiled widely seeing the blue baby blanket and chocolate peeking out. 

"Mum, Gemma, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum Anne and my sister Gemma," he introduced them both as his mother pulled Louis into a tight hug and thanking him for helping Harry. Harry took a seat back on the hospital bed as Gemma placed Jackson back in his arms. 

"Louis would you like to hold him?" Harry questioned disturbing Anne and Louis in deep conversation. Louis's eyes widened in worry "Em yeah, sure," Harry chuckled 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," 

Louis took baby Jackson into his arms being careful not too disturb him too much. Harry grabbed the baby blanket Louis had bought, unrolling it and placing it over Jacksons little body. Louis smiled down at the small human wrapped up in his arms.

Harry smiled as he watched Louis hold his son, he knew him and Louis would be best friends. He wasn't ready for a new relationship anytime soon.

"Harry we're gonna go down to the cafeteria to get some food, we'll be back soon," 

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too," 

"So how is it being a dad?" Louis asked, sitting down in the chair by harrys' bed.

"It's great I always wanted children, but Nick didn't.

"Nicks the one that's the father?" Louis asked.

"Yea, he's not in the picture anymore because I came home to him cheating on me," Harry explained.

"Damn thats harsh," 

They continurd to talk until Jackson woke up wanting to eat. Harry paged the doctor and she came in with a bottle of formula.

"Do you want to feed him?"

Louis looked nervous towards him, he hasn't fed a newborn since his brother and sister were born. 

"Ehm..sure," Louis replies, nervously.

Harry hands him the bottle and louis sits in the chair ans feeds him.

"So what do you do for work?" Harry asked.

"I'm a chef," Louis replies smiling.

"Awesome, I own my own photography studio," 

"Sounds lovely, I forgot to mention my friend Liam dropped your car off at your flat, Zayn gave me your address, hope that was okay," 

"Sure, thank you," 

"You're welcome," 

Harry takes back Jackson who started crying from being disturbed.

"Well I gotta get going, have to be back at work in an hour, if your out tommorow I'll stop by there if you don't mind," Louos said, sliding his sunglasses on.

"Okay Louis, thank you for stopping by and for the lovely gifts," Harry said smiling.

Louis leaves, saying a goodbye to Anne and Gemma on his way out.

"Hey sweetie sorry we took forever," she apologizes.

"That's okay, Louos had to get back to work," 

Gemma smirks at Harry.

"Don't even thank it Gems, I am no way in shape ready to start a relationship,"

"Yeah, but he's cute and totally your type," 

"I know, but my main focus right now is Jackson," 

"Honey, I know Nick hurt you really bad, but don't give up in finding the one," she says soothingly.

"I know, it's just going to take some time,"

After his family leaves Harry bonds with Jackson and couldn't  believe that he was already a day old. He was going to make sure he finds a good father for Jackson and husband for him.He puts Jackson in the nursery bed and  falls asleep dreaming of culerean blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what u thought


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short. Ive been under the weather for the past couple of days.hope you enjoyed youe thanksgiving.i sure did

Third pov:

Harry was sleeping soundly with his son in his crib by the hospital bed Harry has become quite accustomed to.

A disturbance woke him from his slumber, he groaned checking the time which was 9:45 AM.

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to disturb you," Janet, his nurse apologized.

"Thats okay, what's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

"I talked to your doctor and since you and Jackson are both healthy you are being discharged," she explained.

"That's great,"

"By 12:00 you will be safe to go home,"

"Okay, thank you Janet," Harry smiled at his baby boy.

Jackson woke up only a second later, needing a diaper change. Harry changed and fed him.

He went through his phone upon reaching his mother's number he debated between calling ir texting his mother, he decided on texting his mother instead.

Harry: Hey mum, getting discharged at 12:00 today, could you pick me up?

Mom : Sure thing love Gem and I will be there at 11:00

Harry:  Okay love you

Mom: love you too

It wasn't like him to be excited for something but he sure was excited to get home, could be because he missed the comfort of his bed, or the constant desire he had to cook his own meal, but whatever it is that made him so excited to get home sure had an hold on his heart.

10 AM,

He rang Gemma,it went straight to voice mail, so did his mother 's phone not forgetting Niall, Zayn's  heck even Louis sent him straight to voice mail.

He thought maybe it was because they were busy doing something that they forgot he was being discharged today.

He texted Louis at exactly 12 to maybe pick him up because his family and friends weren't available, Louis agreed at once and had his black ranger over parked at the hospital where he awaited Harry and his beautiful son.

"Harry, I thought for a second I had to go there wheel you out." Louis smiled, he rushed to Harry's  side.

Louis took the baby in his arms, finding it almost too natural how he held the baby in his hand and hugged Harry tight in the other, leading him to his car.

The ride home was quiet  Harry desperately trying to get through to his family and friends, of course no one picked.

He was too focused on his cellular device,   
if he wasn't he could have noticed Louis' found smile as he looked at the frustrated father besides him.  
Harry could have noticed Louis' cheeky smile,   
He could have noticed how Louis checked his phone on every red light at times texting one number and one number only.

Upon reaching Harry's humble domain, Louis helped the curled haired boy out of the car, and carried the baby in his hand.

Louis smiled cheekily as he opened the door to Harry's house , he was smiling brightly because he knew just what awaited .

"SURPRISE! " Everyone yelled,  
Harry was almost too happy seeing his family and friends under the same roof wishing him a welcome home to care that his little Jackson hasn't been in his arms for about 50 minutes now.

Zayn,  Niall, Gemma, Anne ,  even Liam,louis' friend was all there.

"Mom, Gemma, Zayn, Niall, hey, you even came, Liam," Harry smiled brightly at his family and friends.

"Baby boy, welcome home." Everyone hugged Harry each taking turns with the baby.

There was a knock on the door? And since everyone seemed too wrapped up in the baby, Harry got up to open the door.

"Nick?"

Oo whats going to happen, will harry let Nick in?


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and sorry for the short chapter.

Third pov

Harry's disappointment when he opened the door was beyond words,  Nick,  the Nick who had cheated, used and left him was there standing on his door steps.   
It was almost too real to be true. 

"What the fuck are you doing here Nick?" Harry spat, with his face filled with anger,  red reflecting the color of Nicks ever so expensive jacket. 

"I came to see my child,  my sperm made it,  didn't it?!" Nick smirked.

"You have no rights over Jackson, " Harry said,  almost in tears. 

"You named him Jackson?! " Nick smiled softly,  and approached Harry,  whipped the tears on Harry's face. 

"Remember when we met,  I told you my name was Jackson, but you didn't believe me," Nick said and chuckled a bit. " 

"Thats's why I didn't name him and you don't deserve to see Jackson , you said you didn't want anything to do with him," Harry said, removing Nicks hands from his face,  and throwing it back angrily.

"Maybe I changed my mind," Nick Smirked,  he knew was getting under Harry 's skin,  and he knew it would hurt Harry, but did he stop?  
Of course not. 

"Change your mind all you want,  my answer is still no, now please leave," Harry said, standing firm on his ground. 

Nick ' facial demeanor changed at once,  went from calm and mischievous to angry,  and notorious.

Louis came over carefully carrying Jackson in his arms.   
Nick seemed  angered that a stranger got to see his son but not him,  

At that time the only thing that was stopping him to punch Louis right across the face,  was the fact that Louis was carrying Jackson. 

"Wow Harry you move on pretty quick. " Nick spat,  his voice more angry than he intended for it to be. 

"Its none of your business who I see or don't see," Harry said "Please leave now. " He added

"You heard the man,  now leave,  before the cops gets involved. " Louis said,  as calmly as possible,  he wasn't about to start up a fight with a a baby in his arms,  and a man,  twice his size,  well not exactly twice,  but taller and buffer than he was. 

"I will leave for now,  but Harry,  you shall be hearing from me. " Nick said and turned on his knees and left. 

Harry and Louis stared at each other for a while before  Harry yelled. 

"THIS IS A PARTY NOT A FUNERAL NOW EVERY ONE LIGHTEN UP. " 

Maybe Harry should have let Nick in,  maybe Harry should have Nick hold his son, because he was his father. But no Nick didn't want this child at all but it was no secret that Harry still had feelings for Nick deep down. bit he will protect jackson from Nick.

After the party died down and everyone left, except Louis of course Harry got Jackson a sponge bath and dressed him in a Mickey Mouse outfit and socks that Louis had gotten him.

 

"Louis you didn't have to help clean up," Harry said feeling bad his nee friend was help cleaning up.

"I'm the one that helped plan this party, so why not," he said.

Jackson started fussing so Louis took Jackson from Harry and started bouncing him in his arms, Jackson settling immediately. Harry smiled at the scene as he went into the kitchen to fix him a bottle.

Harry came out with a warm bottle of formula and a burp rag. He tested the food on his to male.sure it wasn't hot. 

The temperature was fine. Harry took Jackson from Louis' arms  and fed thw hungry baby. 

"So, what are you going to do about Nick? Louis asked.

"I don't know, I could tell he didn't have good intentions with seeing Jackson, if he shows more interest in him, I'll go for child support,"

"Good, was it weird seeing him?" 

"Yes, I didn't see him at all during my pregnancy and seeing him made all those feelings rushing back," 

Louis frowned but just nodded. 

Jackson ate all his bottle and Harry made sure to burp him. By the time he was done he needed a diaper change. Harry laid him gently on the  couch and quickly changed him. 

Nine o clock came and it was late. Jackson was passed out in Harry's arm, where he rather be and Louis and Harry we're watching a show in tv.

"Well I better get going I have work tommorow," he said getting off the couch.

"Okay thanks for everything, " Harry smiled.

"You're welcome,"

Louis left and he felt tired all the way too his bones. It had been a long day, and he definitely didn't expect to see Nick. Maybe if Nick shows he has change he can start seeing Jackson. With that thought Harry lays Jackson in the bassinet on his side of the room and falls peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a merry christmas and a happy New year. I wont update again til after Christmas!


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait I had no inspiration   
>  Hope this semi long chapter makes up for it.Enjoy!

Jackson was now a week old and Harry was amazed with him still. He couldn't believe an amazing baby came from him but had another idiot for a father. Speaking of nick, Harry hasn't heard a word from him since he showed up at his party. Harry was glad. 

Today Harry was taking Jackson to his studio to take his first photo then later Louis had invited him to lunch. He loved having Louis for company and having another friend. He new Louis was attractive but he wasn't ready to jump into another relationship right now.

He puts Jackson into his carrier and heads out to his car. 

He drove the fifteen to his studio.once harry parked the car. He grabs Jackson and headed inside.

"Okay Daddy wants to get a few pictures of you, hope you cooperate," he cooes at him.

Harry has Jackson dressed in an outfit that said "new to the crew" on it.

He sits him down and takes a couple of shots where he is on his tummy and back. Jackson started to get fussy so Harry had to give him his pacifier.That calmed him down.

Harry was done taking pictures by one and had a full portfolio of Jackson's first photoshoot:

He packs up his camera and heads back out to his car meeting Louis at Olive Garden.

He walks in and see Louis,looking at a menu, waiting for him. Looking good in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee.

"Hey harry, Jackson," Louis greeted smiling at them.

"Hey how are you?" 

"Good enjoying a day off from work," Louis replied.

"I bet, I'm not going back til Jackson is four weeks old and I still need to find a babysitter," Harry said sighing.

"Yeah I'm actually in the midst of applying to a new restaurant for a chef job, the people I work for now are retiring,"

"That sucks,"

Louis nodded.

They looked over the menus and knew what they wanted. A blonde waitress came over to take there order.

"Hi, I'm Sadie I'll be your waitress for today, what can I get for you to drink?" 

"I'll have the Strawberry passion fruit Limonata," 

"And I'll have the Kiwi-melon Limonata," Harry replied.

She writes their drinks down.

"Okay and what are you having to eat?" she asked.

"I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo,"

"And what about you? she asked Louis.

"I'll have the Creamy mushroom ravioli,"

"Okay it will be here shortly,enjoy your drinks," 

"Thank you," Louis said politely.

"He's gotten big," Louis said starting a conversation.

" Yeah it's hard to believe that he's ready a week old,"

"Has Nick try to contact you again?" 

"No, if he does and he's serious about seeing Jackson I guess I will let him," 

"Well that's good," Louis said not liking that answer. He knew Nick just wanted to be a jerk to Harry.

"Yeah, but if he messes up once I'll keep him from Jackson. I want him to have a stable life," Harry explained.

The waitress came over with there food and drink. Harry thanking her.

"Wow this looks delicious," Louis said taking a bite.

"It does, I'm starved," Harry laughed taking a bite of his meal.

When they were eating Jackson needed changed so Harry took him into the men's bathroom to change him. After he got back Louis was paying the bill.

"Louis I could of got that," Harry said feeling guilty.

"Nonsense I invited you," 

Okay, to repay the favor how about you come over to my place and I'll cook us dinner, Niall and Zayn were coming over to drop Alex off because I offered to babysit so they could go on a date, I could use the company,"

"You mean an extra babysitter," Louis smirked.

"Exactly," Harry laughed jokingly.

"Sure what time do you want me to be here," 

"How about 5?" 

"Sounds good,"

Louis and Harry left in separate cars and Harry felt the need to clean his flat once he laid Jackson in his bassinet.

He vacuumed the living room, did the morning dishes. He doesn't understand why he wanted everything to be perfect it isn't like Louis is coming over for a date. Sure Harry thought Louis was gorgeous but he wasn't ready to start dating yet and he and Louis only knew each other for a week even though it felt like a lifetime, Louis was becoming one of his best friends....fast

Jackson started fussing and Harry wanted to cuddle his son anyway. He sat down on the couch and held Jackson against his chest. Having some bonding time with him.

 

It was almost four and Louis was going to be here in an hour. Niall and Zayn were to arrive any minute. He out the ground beef in a skillet and turned it down on medium.

There was a knock at the door. 

"It's open," 

Zayn comes in with Niall trailing behind ,Alex on his hip.

"Thank you so much for doing this Harry," Niall said appreciative.

"Of course, I love babysitting my God son," Harry said, taking Alex from him.

"He had a hour nap and a late lunch,if he gets hungry he has one of his Gerber dinners in the diaper bag,including his binky and diapers,"

"Okay,got it,go have fun,"

"You just want us out cause Louis is coming over,"

"We're just friends," he said rolling his eyes.

"I know he's your type,"

"Of course I know he's gorgeous, I'm not blind, but I'm not ready to jump into anything yet and Louis knows that,plus we're just friends," Harr explained.

"Well don't reject of finding someone you'll find the perfect one who knows maybe that can be Louis, we'll see you around 7," Zayn says and they were out the door.

Harry takes Alex and puts him in the playpen with some toys so he could check on dinner.

The ground beef was cooked so Harry drained the beef and added the taco season,letting it simmer. He chopped up the tomatoes and sat then in the bowl. As he was grabbing the cheese and lettuce there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and revealed Louis. He was dressed in a brown sweater with blue jeans, a adidas hoodie over it.

"Hey come on in, I'm now just setting the table,"

"Awesome, it smells good,tacos?" Louis questioned.

"Yep," 

Alex started fussing so Harry went to go check on him.

"What's the matter buddy?" 

"Up," he said making grabby hands towards Harry.

"Awe do you want picked up," Alex nodding his head yes

Harry picks him up and checks on Jackson who was fast asleep.

"Hunry," Alex said in his baby talk.

Harry put alex in the high chair a and heated up his tv dinner. 

"How old is he?" Louis asked 

"He's one," Harry replied bringing him his food.

Alex digs in immediately.

"Awe. My brother and sister are only two years older than him," 

"Wow," 

Harry brought two beers and there plates of food.

"Thank you," 

"You're welcome," 

They talked while they enjoyed there meal. After dinner Harry wiped up Alex and sat him on the floor with his building blocks. He grabbed Jackson and changed his diaper and fed him a bottle. Louis was now holding him.

"Want to watch a movie or do you have to leave?"

"I can stay for a film,"

"Great,"

Harry put a kid friendly film on and sat on the couch. Alex climbed up in Harry's lap. 

By the time the movie was over it was 7:00, and Zayn and Niall came through the door.

"How was he?" Niall asked.

"Good,"

"Thanks again, and nice to see you Louis," 

"You too," 

They left and now it was just the three of them.

"I must be going, I have my last day of work tomorrow," 

"Okay thanks for today and coming over for dinner and help with babysitting," 

"Of course it was fun," Louis said smiling.

"Have a goodnight Harry," 

"You as well," 

Louis left and Harry was left in silence. 

He gave Jackson a sponge bath and dressed him in blue footie monkey PJs and a onesie.

That seemed to content him so Harry gave him his nighttime bottle and sat on the couch, deciding to text his mum.

Hey mum how are you?

Good what about you?

Great, just about to put Jackson to bed, I have to go food shopping tommorow

That's good, I was thinking about visiting in the next couple of weeks

That be great, I'm going back to work though once Jackson is four weeks old.

That's a good time, have you heard from Nick

No. Not since last week, if he's serious about seeing Jackson I'll let him but if he messes up I won't let him see him.

That's fair but be careful honey

I will well I'm going to put him to bed and clean up the kitchen  I'll talk to you later

Okay love, love you, ttyl

You too

Harry picked Jackson up trying not to disturb him and takes.him into his room,laying him down gently in the bassinet. 

Harry turned the monitor on and  went to clean the kitchen. Afterwards he grabbed a towel and boxers, deciding to take a shower.

He turned the shower on til it was hot. He stripped down and got in. The hot water massaging his muscles.

He washed with his coconut shampoo and body wash and got out, wrapping a towel around d him. He dried off quickly and dressed. It may only be 9 but he was exhausted. He plugged his phone in and fell asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts or if you have an idea you like to see on the story


	7. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Words : 1897

Third pov:

It was 7 am when there was a cry heard through Harry's room

Harry groaned and went over to see what his son wanted. He was tired. Jackson had woke up every two-hours so Harry kept him in the room with him.

He checked his diaper and he was wet. He grabbed the wipes and his diaper and changed his diaper,once that was done he took him to the kitchen with him to fix a bottle.

Once the bottle was heated up Harry sat on the couch and fed him, Jackson holding his fingers.

"Even though you woke me up and daddy's tired,but you are just the cutest thing ever," 

Jackson just stares at him as he sucks on his bottle.

Later on after Jackson had a nap and Harry fresh out of the shower he dressed Jackson into an outfit that Louis got him. It was an outfit that said "Handsome just like my daddy" on it.

 

Harry needed to grocery shop so he put Jackson in his carrier and drove to Tesco's.

Once he parked he grabbed a trolley, connecting his carseat to it. Jackson fussed a little bit so Harry gave him his pacifier and he closed his eyes falling fast asleep.

Harry goes to the cooler part and grabs a gallon of milk and  carton of eggs. He looked at the paper to see what else he needed:

Bread  
Stuff for chicken enchiladas  
More diapers 

He grabbed the rest of the things and headed to the snack area since he had a sweet tooth. He was grabbing some cookies when he heard someone behind him.

"Harold we have to stop meeting like this," Louis said, jokingly as Harry turned around and smiled.

"I know, right and my name's not Harold," he said as Louis laughed.

" Do how are you both doing?" Louis asked as he stared down at Jackson

"Tired, he woke up a lot last night," Harry yawned.

"Wow, what you up to after this?" 

"Just going home and putting groceries away, you?"

"Still looking for chef jobs," Louis sighed.

Must be stressful,” Harry notes as he watches Louis run a hand through his hair. He looks at Jackson again and notices how at peace his son was at before looking back at the lad in front. 

“Hey, maybe you’d like to join me for a movie night? Might de-stress you a bit,” Harry offers to his friend. Louis seems to think about it for a second before he nods, “Could use a distraction.” 

The lads both made their way to the cashiers and waited their turn for the line. Louis helped Harry place the items on the scan table while Harry tried to calm down Jackson who had awoken by a noise a nearby costumer had made. Harry was able to pay for the groceries and the two were off to Harry’s home. Louis drove close behind Harry’s car as he followed the green eyed lad to his home. 

Both lads park once at the house and Louis helps Harry with the groceries. Jackson fusses in his car seat as Harry manages to bring him inside thanking Louis for the help. 

“Let me just put the groceries away and we’ll get on with the movie,” Harry says. He manages to settle Jackson on the couch beside Louis making sure he could still keep an eye out for him from the kitchen. 

“What movie do you want to watch, Louis?” He asks putting the eggs and milk into the fridge. He doesn’t hear a reply from Louis so he assumes that he could hear him from the kitchen. 

He finishes setting things away and finally plops himself down bring Jackson to his lap as he clicks on the remote for the TV. turning on the TV. He repeats his question, “What movie do you want to watch?” 

“Anything sounds good,” Louis says. Harry nods at his short answer and flips through the channels finally setting on a random movie on cable. He turns the volume up a bit higher before placing the remote down for the two to watch. 

Halfway through the movie Harry excuses himself to head to the kitchen and brings back a few snacks for the two to munch Although Louis is the one who eats most of them. 

The movie was not boring yet it did made Harry’s eyes feel drowsy. Could have been as he had not slept well because of Jackson lately but soon enough Harry’s eyes shut closed and small snores were heard coming from him. 

His grip on Jackson loosened a bit and Louis noticed which made him take Jackson from the sleeping lad. Jackson moves in his arms a lot and Louis tries to quiet him down so he would not wake up Harry. 

He notices then a small smell coming from the young one and he soon realized Jackson had to be changed. Without hesitation he got up from his position and brought the baby with him as he looked for carrier little Jackson was in. Once he found it he was relieved to have found a bag beside filled with diapers and wipes. He brought the bag with him and laid him on a baby cleaning mat Harry had in the bag. 

He tried his best to clean the young one and once he succeeded he put the diaper on. 

“There you go,” Louis whispers to the baby not wanting to wake up the tired parent on the other side of the living room.

Harry was snoring away while Louis sat with Jackson on the couch, watching Family Guy on hulu. Jackson wouldn't let Louis put him down 

"You're only a week old and already spoiled," Louis said in a baby voice tone.

Louis was in into the third episodes where Peter was a redneck, when he noticed Jackson was sleeping, and Louis arm was going numb so he picked up the baby and laid him down gently in his bassinet in Harry's room. He shut the door halfway with the baby monitor in hand.

He quietly went back to the living and Harry stirred from his seat.

"Omg Lou, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," 

"Harry, it's okay, you were only out for an hour,"

"Oh, where's little man at?" Harry said brushing his hand through his hair to make it look better.

"He's in his bassinet sleeping, I changed his diaper before he fell asleep,"

Harry smiled.   "Thank you," 

"Of course," 

"I'm going to make some tea would you like some?" Harry asked, voice still rough from sleep

Louis thought it sounded sexy but Harry didn't need to know that.

"Sure, two sugars and milk please," 

Harry goes into the kitxhen and fills the kettle up with water, next he outs it on the stove ,turning the dial to medium.

Five minutes later cries were heard over the monitor so he goes and gets Jackson. Calming him down immedialy.

"I'd he okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, he's just hungry," Harry stated.

"Do you want me to hold him while you fix his bottle?"

"Sure, thanks," Harry says handing him over.

Jackson fussed for a few seconds,Louis rocking him. "He likes you," Harry said going into the kitchen.

Harry gets a clean bottle from the dis drainer and fixes a four oz bottle. He tests the bottle on his wrist,once heated and it was perfect.

"Wanna feed him?" Harry asked

"Sure,"  he said taking the bottle.

Jackson happily sucks on the bottle while Harry fixes them a cup of tea, coming out with to steaming cups.

"Thank you," 

"You're welcome," 

Louis burps and feeds him the last drop and sits him in his swing so he could rest his belly he then joins Harry on the xouch with his cup of tea.

"So any more word from Nick?" Louis asked

"Nope," he said, "I don't expect to either," he added.

"Shame, he's missing out on an awesome baby," 

"Yep," 

They ended the conversation about Nick and talked about something house til Harry got a text from Zayn:

Hey was wondering if you and Jackson want to come over for a barbeque at 1

Would you care if I brought Louis along, he's here hanging out

Of course, I don't mind

Okay see you in an hour

K

"Hey Lou, Zayn invited me to a Barbeque at his house amd said I can bring you, would you like to come?"

"Sure I got nothing else to do" he replies.

An hour later Jackson was changed and dressed into an outfit. Harry puts him in the carrier and heads to Zayns. Pulling up in front of a two story,two garage house:

 

"Nice house they got," Louis said.

The spring air wasn't too bad as they got out but Harry still had a blanket over Jackson.

As they got in Alex ran to Harry.

"Hey buddy," 

"Baby?" 

"Yes, that's Jackson," he replied.

Zayn comes in to greet them, Alex making grabby hands for his father.

"Welcome, thanks for coming, nice to see you again Louis," Zayn said smirking towards Harry. Louis looked confused.

They head out to the backyard and Zayn and Niall family were there along with Liam who became friends with the couple.

"Liam, hey didn't know you we're going to be here," Louis said.

"Same about you," he replied.

Zayn introduced everyone to Louis and their families were happy to see Harry.

"Give me the baby," Saafa Zayns ittle sister replies.

Harry laughs and hands her the carrier. "Don't shake him around too much, he just ate," she nodded amd goes over to show him off. 

The barbeque lasts until around five and Jackson was becoming fussy from being passed on but was happy to be back in his dad's arms. Be decides to leave and gives everyone a farewell.

Louis rides back with Harry so he can fetch his car. 

"Thanks for watching Jackson amd going with me to Zayn and Nialls," 

"Of course it was a blast, I miss being around my family," Louis says frowning

Harry doesn't mention the sad look. He waves bye to Louis and goes inside to lay Jackson in his swing, he stirs a little but stays asleep.

He was still full from the food at the barbeque so he just puts on Hulu and watches some Family guy. He ends up getting a text from the person he hates at the moment Nick.

Hey could I come over tommorow and see Jackson

Yeah I guess 

Okay I'll be there around 10ish

K

Harry hoped Nick was serious about seeing Jackson and not just come around when he felt like it, it can do damage to kid.  Harry knew it messed with him when his dad did it to him. He hasn't seen his dad in two years. 

Bedtime finally rolled around and Harry was exhausted. He made sure Jackson was okay, which he was and got into falling asleep and praying that his son sleeps more than three hours tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts


End file.
